1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting and receiving a document through the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique relating to an internet facsimile apparatus, which converts image data readout by a scanner or the like into electronic mail data and transmits it as an electronic mail via the Internet, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-242326 (1996) and so on. There are roughly two electronic mail transmitting/receiving paths via the Internet, one is a path connected to the Internet via a public line and through a provider, and the other is a path connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) and connected to the Internet from a router through a mail server. In the internet facsimile apparatus, transmission/reception of an electronic mail can be made through both paths. Further, the internet facsimile apparatus can also perform normal facsimile communication via a public line in addition to the transmission/reception of an electronic mail via the Internet.
When image data is transmitted via the Internet, for example, a document is read out by a scanner, the read image data is once stored in a facsimile format, it is converted into electronic mail data of an electronic mail format when it is transmitted via the Internet, and is transmitted as an electronic mail. When the received electronic mail is printed, the electronic mail data of the electronic mail format is inversely converted into the image data of the facsimile format to be printed.
In the-internet facsimile apparatus disclosed in JP-A 8-242326, in the case where one or more users use this internet facsimile apparatus, in order to read out and print a received mail, it is necessary to input personal data such as an ID number and password of the user for the purpose of protecting personal privacy. Input of such data, which is usually carried out by means of a ten-keypad, character keys or the like, is troublesome and apt to cause an error.
Another conventional technique relating to an internet facsimile apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 9-247334 (1997). Although the publication of JP-A 9-247334 discloses a method of providing one-touch keys which can register personal data of a user and an opposite side, it has such problems that the number of received mails for each user can not be confirmed.